


On Top

by boltshok



Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Inexperienced Top, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: It’s so good. He... He has this swelling feeling for Landguard, and he’s feeling it now more than ever. Wants to please him, make him happy, make him overload— he’s so happy, here—When he comes back to reality his frame is over-ventilating, and his hands are, are shaking?
Relationships: Icefall/Landguard, OC/OC
Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650709
Kudos: 1





	On Top

“I want to try being on top,” Icefall mumbles into the kiss. Landguard pulls back a little, halting in his advances onto Icefall’s glowing frame.

“...okay,” he says, slowly swapping places with him. 

“You do all the work nearly every time,” Icefall says, settling down to sit on Landguard’s hips and gaze down at him. Putting his hands out he slides them up Landguard’s chest, feeling the edges of his armor under his fingers. “Believe it or not, I do have some stamina. Or I used to, at least.”

Landguard’s optics are locked on him with that fond, faraway look again, and Icefall leans down to kiss him.

“You hear me?” he breathes, and Landguard smiles and kisses back warmly.

“Mhmm.”

Inching back out of the kiss, Icefall looks him over and then palms at his modesty plating. “Show me what I want to see,” he teases, and Landguard laughs and shifts his hips under Icefall’s hand, retracting both pieces of his modesty plating.

“Now, I haven’t done this very much, but you have to me, so I have a basic understanding of what’s good,” Icefall murmurs, easing off of Landguard’s lap and bringing his helm between his legs. Landguard watches him go down, optics widening as he catches a glimpse of Icefall’s glossa peeking out between his lips in concentration.

:I just noticed... do you have lights on your glossa?:

Icefall glances back up at him and grins wickedly, sticking his tongue out for him to see. Biolights trace their way up the sides, the middle, and take up most of the tip of his tongue.

:My lights and your nodes...: Icefall purrs, and Landguard’s face flushes as Icefall kisses his inner thigh. 

Bringing his attention to Landguard’s array, Icefall tentatively licks one of the glowing biolights along Landguard’s valve. A little zap of charge arcs between them and Icefall squeaks while Landguard moans softly, covering his mouth hesitantly with his hand. 

:Don’t stop, please: he pulses, and Icefall chuckles softly. 

:Okay:

Drawing his glossa up the edge of Landguard’s valve he circles his faintly glowing anterior node. Landguard sighs softly, and Icefall does it again. Icefall puts his hands on Landguard’s hips and leans in, taking his node into his mouth and suckling softly on it. The little whimper Landguard makes goes straight to his spike and it throbs behind his modesty plating.

:Oh, Guard...: he whines, laving the flat part of his glossa over his node. :Might overload from only touching you:

Landguard vents a soft puff of steam and lifts his helm to gaze down at Icefall, optics filled with hazy pleasure. 

:Yeah?: he whimpers, and Icefall slides his glossa down to probe his valve. “Mmm...”

Icefall rolls his hips and leans into the valve-kiss, searching for and finding a prominent node inside. Underneath him, Landguard moans softly and his frame relaxes into the berth. After nearly a breem of eating Landguard’s array, Icefall pulls back. 

“If you want my spike, I gotta stop this before I lose it,” Icefall pants softly. The lubricant on his face is conducting back and forth across the lights on his cheeks and he rubs it off with the back of his hand. 

Landguard laughs breathlessly and spreads his legs. :I know my engine’s hard to start. C’mere:

Icefall slithers up between his legs, finally opening his own modesty plating and revealing a dripping, throbbing spike and a messy valve of his own. He leans down and kisses Landguard passionately before he shifts their arrays around and brings the glowing head of his spike to Landguard’s valve. Pressing the head in slowly, he can taste the whimpering moans firsthand as Landguard cants his hips up into the stretch.

:Yes, yes...: Landguard groans, and Icefall puts his hands on his hips to steady their joining. Once he’s fully inside, he sits back on his haunches and looks down over Landguard.

:Like what you see?: Landguard teases, and Icefall blushes, optics trailing from Landguard’s open mouth to his pelvic array, to their union.

“Oh yes,” he whispers, and making sure his grip is good on Landguard’s hips he gives an experimental roll of his hips. “Is it okay? It doesn’t hurt?”

“No, no, it’s good,” Landguard assures him. 

Icefall blushes even darker and rolls his hips again before he pulls back and thrusts shallowly. His spike grinds against several of Landguard’s interior nodes and they both take a moment to enjoy the sensation. Looking down at Landguard’s hazy, half-lidded pleasure beneath him, Icefall picks it up again, thrusting shallowly at first before he starts sinking his spike in deeper, harder. Landguard looks up at him, watching, liking it, and Icefall whimpers. Landguard’s silent approval zips straight to his building charge and Icefall’s helm falls back, hips picking up as he thrusts harder, faster. More.

It’s so good. He... He has this swelling feeling for Landguard, and he’s feeling it now more than ever. Wants to please him, make him happy, make him overload— he’s so happy, here— 

When he comes back to reality his frame is over-ventilating, and his hands are, are shaking? He whimpers softly and realizes his optics are closed. Closed? Opening his optics he forces himself to try and control it, but his frame is moving without his command. Does it feel good? 

Beneath him, Landguard listens to the shift in Icefall’s venting, vision hazy. He’s hitting that one node, that good one, but... is he crying?

Reaching out, Landguard pushes himself up enough to cup Icefall’s cheek in his hand, and the little touch snaps him out of the soft weeping and back to Landguard, awareness filtering into his optics. 

:Shh: Landguard murmurs. :I know. I feel it too:

Icefall’s optics widen and then he leans into the touch, finally coming back into his frame. Moaning softly, he forces the thrusting to slow down. Biolights be-damned, they’re overloading together. Leaning over Landguard, he brings them together in a more intimate embrace, hips rolling against Landguard’s, and beneath him he can feel the shuddering gasps echoing through Landguard’s chest. He’s close. He’s actually close.

Landguard’s forgotten spike between them throbs, grinds against Icefall’s belly, and Landguard’s gaze goes hazy, helm tipping back. His mouth parts and he inhales, calipers cycling down on Icefall within him and then he groans, low and dark. That’s the last ounce of control Icefall has and he falls into his overload, arching his back as the charge crackles along his biolights and bathes Landguard’s interior nodes with hot transfluid.

The hot rush of transfluid completes the circuit between Landguard’s nodes and Icefall’s spike, and the overload takes him, burning through his circuits and spilling out of his spike. Just as Landguard starts coming down from the charge Icefall collapses on top of him, gasping and whimpering. 

Landguard slides his hand up the back of Icefall’s helm and holds him close, his frame heaving and hot from exertion. The pleasant pinch in his valve is nice, and Landguard helps Icefall to shift onto his side, expose more vents to the open, cool night air, and ease his spike free from Landguard’s valve.

“Guard, nngh, Guard,” Icefall whimpers softly, and Landguard leaves his cleaning duties to lie back down next to him.

“I’m here,” he murmurs, running his hand over Icefall’s helm. “Was it good?”

“Yes,” Icefall whispers, optics fluttering. “ ‘M can’t... stay awake...”

“That’s okay,” Landguard says, kissing his forehead gently. “Sleep... I’ll be here when you wake up. Always.”

Smiling weakly, Icefall closes his optics and falls into recharge, biolights dimming in sleepiness. Landguard watches him sleep for a breem or so before he pulls himself off the berth and returns with a damp cloth to clean up Icefall’s frame.


End file.
